joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Reimu Hakurei
Summary Reimu is the best 2hu. Not just because the popularity polls every year said so, but she is simply the best 2hu. She uses the power of defeat means friendship to it's truest extent (and exterminates the limit), befriending not just everyone, but everything she beats with as much as a single Fantasy Seal. Yes, that's right, press X to win. (and hold Z + Shift so your shots are good) If there's a incident, she will resolve it, and all enemies that step before her shall be exterminated. Face it, she rules! She's the one true OG Miko, so step aside, silly poser (lookin' at you, Sanae) And by the way, if you ever find yourself in a Touhou game. Always play Reimu. ALWAYS PLAY REIMU. Deny and reject all playable 2hus (including Mima) EXCEPT Reimu. Reimu's Catalog Tier: Always Wins Name: '''R e i m u H a k u r e i '''Origin: Gensokyo-0 (Aka, THAT GENSOKYO) Gender: Shrine Maiden Age: Over 20 because I said so and its canon Classification: The Almighty Shrine Maiden Who Befriends Everything She Beats With A Single Fantasy Seal Powers and Abilities: Being Reimu. Attack Potency: Doesn't Matter, she'll always win. She also does not need a wall of text for an explanation on how she will stomp you. She simply wins... because she's Reimu. Reimu is too poor to lose, so she has nothing to lose. Therefore, she never loses. Speed: Bullshit (Blitzed people who can nope the Speed rating) Lifting Strength: Oni Tier '''(She overpowered Suika and Yuugi, both of them, in an arm wrestling contest) '''Striking Strength: Bullshit Durability: Completely Fair, her Fantasy Nature makes her completely unbeatable and impervious and invincible. ''' '''Stamina: However long she needs to kick your ass. Range: She doesn't need range to win Standard Equipment: Miko Stick Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows the exact and most effective way to beat any and every possible and impossible opponent and make them her friend to join them in a future fight) Weaknesses: Reimu has no weaknesses. None. Not even laziness. She does not sleep. She waits. She does not simply sip tea. She is always fully combat ready, no matter how defenseless she looks. Notable Techniques * Fantasy Seal (Aka: Press X): When Reimu presses X (She doesn't need to but does it in style anyways), she unleashes the Fantasy Seal, a spell so mind bendingly stronk that the opponent is defeated, and they stare in awe at the power of the spell so much that they become Reimu's friend. * Fantasy Nature: Unbeatable, Reimu flies up up and away and becomes undefeatable. Fantasy Seal was already pretty good, but Fantasy Nature is where it's at. In Matt's own words: "She flies outside Reality GG" -Matthew Schroeder * Fantasy Heaven: Basically Fantasy Nature but it sounds even more badass, invulnerable, and Reimuingly invincireimu because Heaven and shiz. Also with even more Winningness. * Fantasy Heavenature: Fantasy Heaven with Fantasy Nature, but with more of the Reimuness than either of them combined. Ever. * All of her own themes: From Maiden's Cappricio, both versions of it, Spring Lane, to Dichromantic Lotus Butterfly and Oriental Love Consultation, probably a billion more in addition to all those remixes. Face the might and glory of TOUHOU MUSIC! * And about a whole bunch of other spells but Reimu doesn't even need them. She wins anyway, because she is goddamn Reimu! But wait, there's just one teeny weeny thing that's been missed... Hax Sign: You Just Plan F*cking Lose: '''Does Reimu need to explain this one? Others '''Notable Victories You (Yes, You. As in, the person reading this page right now. By reading even a letter of this page, you have already consigned your loss to Reimu Hakurei!) Every 2hu in existence but especially: * Mimuh (Mima also begged for mercy when she was beaten by Raymoo and she gave such mercy to her when she beat her. Oh, and she enlists her help in tricking the fandom into believing she'll be in the next game, when she will not) * Morisa (Face it Marisa, you're just not good enough. You will and always will be second place to this red-white armpit Miko) * Yuuka (Yeah, yeah, you're strong. But Reimu still beat you.) * The Gap-Hag (ABILITY TO CONTROL ALL BOUNDARIES: CONSENTS TO FRIENDLY DUEL WITH NONLETHAL BULLETS) * Remilia Scarlet (You manipulate fate? Ha! She still beats you.) * Yuyuko Saigyouji (Note: This was an eating contest) * Kanako Yasaka (Got so jealous of the Hakurei Shrine she dared to build a branch shrine. Reimu only allowed tiny branch shrines, otherwise she'd kick Kanako out back into the Outside World. Not because out of mercy, but simply because the tiny ones are the only ones Reimu doesn't bother to blow up via pressing X) * Utsuho Reiuji (Yes, even the Nuclear Hell Raven consents to a friendly duel with nonlethal projectiles) * The Fortune Teller (Marisa: What about the spellcard rools? Reimu: The what now?) * The Spellcard Rules * Sendai Hakurei no Miko (Obviously the successor needs to be more badass than those who came before her) Everyone who plays as her (As in the whole fanbase) The Touhou Fandom (See Above) The Annual Popularity Polls Any profile that mentions Reimu Any Vs. Thread where Reimu is participating. She won already.~ Notable Losses ZUN (Note: This was Drunk ZUN and Reimu was using both Fantasy Heavenature and Fantasy Seal at the same time) Watatsuki no Yorihime (Still couldn't beat the Moon even with all her Might) Hata no Kokoro (Note: Reimu was holding back. Obviously. Also, conservation of 2hus demands that 2hus are weaker in groups but they are stronger solo, so Miko and Byakuren brought her down a lot) Sumi''rekt''o Usami (Note: Sumireko used secret hidden cheat codes for ULiL to win, and even then, Sumireko still get Sumirekto in the end) Inconclusive Matches Touaoii Project (Verse) Yuugi Hoshiguma (Although Reimu still beat her, she didn't make her sake drop, which is part of the criteria for being able to actually beat Yuugi) Videos Category:Undefeatables Category:Always Wins Category:Undodgeable Category:Undefeatable Category:2hu Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Characters Category:Female Friendly Category:Male Friendly Category:Waifus Category:Waifu slayer Category:Simple Above All Tiers Category:Simply Superb Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Fourth Wall Erasure Category:Fourth Wall Embodiment Category:MLG tier Category:全王 Category:Once Upon a Time Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:But Category:Who Cares? Category:There Is No Such Thing As Enough Explosions Category:And then Category:There lived a Shrine Maiden named Reimu Hakurei Category:She lived with many other characters Category:One day Category:All of those characters in addition to some made up ones as well as some others and some others and some others ganged up on Reimu while she was sipping tea Category:She used the power of Casual Fantasy Seal on them Category:With one attack all of them were simply beaten Category:They then became Reimoo's friends Category:And they lived happily ever after Category:The End Category:Too Good Category:Quality Users Category:Best 2hu Category:Best Girl Category:Best Game of all time Category:Fll's Pages Category:Solos Everything Category:Casually Category:Asskicker Category:I just wanted to add some categories lmfao Category:Solos All Those Things Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos All Category:Solos Aleverse Category:Solos Suggsverse Category:Solos DC Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos KEEMSTAR Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos Fiction Category:Solos Memeverse Category:Solos Reality Category:Real Life Category:Real Life is Viewed as Something Boundlessly Inferior to a -∞-D Fiction for Him Category:Reality Stop Category:Reality Check Category:You need to cool this category adding now Category:No I don't want to Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Transcends Categories Category:Fuck Everything Category:Pacifists Category:Stronger Than You Category:Solos YOU! Yea YOU! Category:Erased Cater Category:Dropkicks Logan paul through alefinity aleverses Category:TOCOJBWA Members